


In the lair

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B and a bit of a Tolkien crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the lair

They had a stepladder somewhere.

He knew that, because even Sherlock needed some help when it came to changing light bulbs, thanks to Baker Street’s high Victorian ceilings. Though where said stepladder was now was another matter altogether. 

He wasn’t going to attempt Sherlock’s trick of actually scrambling the wall to get what he wanted. That doubtless required much practice and a thorough mental map of the precise location of all the various tat stashed in front of the books, so as not to start a domino-effect disaster of epic proportions. 

Better to cut to the chase.

‘Sherlock? Could I borrow your being far too tall for a moment? I need my copy of Toy and Briscoe from the top shelf…’

Sherlock slithered from his nest of cushions on the sofa to climb athletically up the shelves, retrieve John’s requested volume and return to earth again in one long movement of sinuous grace.

He handed over the book along with a fond smirk of _‘Dwarf!’_

‘I may be short but I’m not _that_ short!' John harrumphed.

Head cocked to one side, Sherlock reappraised his flatmate.

‘Agreed. _Hobbit_ , then.’

John chuckled and nodded at his elegant, if occasionally somewhat disturbingly reptilian, friend.

He could live with being a hobbit. 

After all, it was a bloody sight better than being a Tom Bombadil.


End file.
